Subject 11
by William Corvis
Summary: A newly constructed Umbrella research facility located in North America conducts multiple experiments in order to create 'Genesis' agents, psychic individuals who are utterly loyal to Umbrella and it's motives. Rated M for future violence! Reviews and criticism would be wonderful!
1. Chapter 1

Subject 11

Chapter 1 - 'Genesis'

Dr. Alexander Keller sat up in his chair as a sudden knock echoed throughout his office. He wasn't used to guests at this hour and assumed it was some sort of intern come to bother him again. He rose from his chair while stifling a yawn. A quick glance around his rather spacious office revealed it was in fit shape for a visitor. Even for the lowliest intern, Alexander enjoyed the art of being a professional. He was a rather distinguished man of fifty four years and even though he had little patience for stupidity and mistakes, he found he was more forgiving then most at the newly constructed Umbrella Corporation facility. Alexander thought with a sigh that perhaps he was a bit too soft on the newest batch of would-be researchers. Most of them came from rich families and weren't exactly used to being told no.

Alexander made a mental note to make an example of one of the students as he moved to open the door into his office. To his surprise, there wasn't a fresh-faced and infinitely annoying intern standing at his door, but instead the only other head researcher besides himself at the facility, Ryan Corvil. Attempting to mask his surprise as pleasure, Keller instantly stuck his hand out for a not-so-friendly handshake. "Ah, yes. Mr. Corvil. What brings you to my office at these hours?" The question itself was more of a statement. The two head researchers never really saw eye to eye, with Keller and Corvil regularly disagreeing on what course to take regarding experiments and the pacification of the infected. Corvil spoke, his tone betraying his excitement as he adjusted the pencil-thin glasses that Keller always hated. "One survived." Keller paused for a few moments. He had not expected to hear something along those lines.

The experiments code-named 'Genesis' by his investors had, in short, been a disaster. The subjects the field teams were actually able to find and bring back to the facility were almost always not compatible with the multiple experimental injections and tests that were needed to even begin the pre-testing. This, coupled with the fact that the brand new facility was a relatively large investment with little to no profit as of yet, made Keller's job rather stressful on some days. Keller stood there silently for a moment, motioning for Corvil to take a seat by his desk. Corvil slid across the floor like a child excited for Christmas while Keller locked the door and closed the shades. Keller then moved to his desk, taking a seat and sighing quietly while rubbing his eyes.

"Just one?"

"Correct."

"Christ, Ryan."

They had sent four field teams out a week ago to scour the cities for any survivors. The process was typically slow and almost always ended up with one or two casualties for the security squads who were sent out. The T-virus, unfortunately, worked rather well. The past week the field teams managed to secure just thirty subjects, which certainly wasn't bad, at any rate. Unfortunately, nearly all of the current batch had to be sterilized due to health problems or incompatibility with the newest version of the serum. At the end of the day, only twelve candidates remained viable options for further testing. One survivor, however, did not bode well. If there were any complications Keller would not only be up to his ass in paperwork, he would most likely be replaced by someone more skilled then he.

Alexander Keller stood, his expression changing to one of a solemn professional, as he decided now was not the time to sit and discuss blood reports or casualty statistics. Corvil followed suit as Keller more-or-less pushed his office door open and began to stride down the sleek white corridors to the testing labs. Interns and security moved out of his way as he made his way down. While Corvil may have handled the boring, paper pushing aspect of the facility, most of the workers knew who was really in charge and promptly avoided bothering Keller as he got into these moods of productivity.

Corvil lagged behind, attempting to keep the mass of papers he had cradled in his arms in a neat and proper order. Keller eventually made it to the experimentation labs and was stopped by a fresh-faced guard. Keller hadn't seen the man before, and while he was pleased that the man followed protocol and asked for an ID validation, he was not very pleased at being kept from his survivor. He shot the young man a look that could probably melt through his ceramic-plated body armor and the young guardsman quickly moved aside, mumbling an apology.

Keller and Corvil entered the labs briskly, noting that most of the workers there were at the very least looking quite busy. Papers were being organized and frantic, hushed voices echoed across the area as Keller entered. Ignoring Corvil, Keller moved up to the glass leading to the experimentation holding cells. Many were empty, either from failed tests or a simple lack of subjects. However, one pod was still active and contained a rather young women, floating silently in her pod. Keller waved a hand at no one in particular, his patience running out despite just arriving. "Status." Keller glanced around after speaking, a small frown printed on his face. A younger man holding a comical amount of papers in his hands approached Keller, adjusting his coat nervously before speaking, "Subject 11, sir. She's reacted well to the newest serum. N-no adverse effects as of yet- I mean, as far as we can tell- we haven't ran every single test yet, but-", Keller raised his hand, cutting the man off. Keller then observed the man for a moment, partially annoyed at his inability to speak like a professional, Umbrella scientist.

The young scientist fidgeted slightly, looking to his fellow researchers for backup. Naturally, no one was there to aid him as Keller began firing off questions.

"Serum number?"

"Thirty-t-two, sir."

"Get me the file."

"Yes sir."

Keller Moved forward, inspecting the last surviving member of the latest batch of subjects. The girl floated silently in her pod, secured with a variety of tubing meant to ensure the breathing devices worked correctly, and the the serum was delivered with no problems. The young scientist eventually returned with Subject Eleven's folder, cautiously holding it out to Keller. Keller took the file and waved the young man away. He had always found it interesting how many young people were employed at Umbrella these days. He found it both refreshing and utterly annoying to have a bunch of energetic and dangerously ambitious kids running around with their heads cut off as someone like him did actual, important work. Regardless, they weren't all that bad. If anything, they were entertaining when speaking to Keller or trying to figure out a simple genetic problem.

SUBJECT#11

Name: Unknown

Age: 22

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Brown

Blood Type: O

Keller clicked his tongue idly, growing bored with the report after a few minutes. He turned to the nearest technician who was monitoring 11's vitals. "Open the pod." The technician faltered, giving Keller a frankly blunt look. "Sir? We don't know if she'll-" Keller shifted his ever-vigilant gaze to the technician, repeating himself. "Open. The pod." The technician, evidently honing his survival instinct, did as he was told and the many seals holding the pod closed started to come undone, slowly leaking the stasis fluid into the drainage system located in the cell. Keller rubbed his chin idly while removing his white jacket and folding it over his arm. Some of the newer researchers crowded around the viewing area in order to get a closer look at the one successful subject. Keller motioned for two guards to follow him inside as he made his way to the entrance of the cell area.

The doors hissed open and Keller quickly made his way over to the pod, adjusting his stature so that he looked rather regal. Subject 11 had just now started to gain some sort of consciousness and Keller noted absently that she hadn't yet spit out the re-breather that had supplied her oxygen during the serum process. Keller motioned for the two guards to stay back as he made his way over to the pod, plastering a wide grin on his face as Eleven stared at him blankly. The subject was sitting in her pod, staring at Keller blankly and messing with some of the pods now-defunct tubing.

Keller reached his hand out slowly, careful to not make any sudden movements. Upon doing this, however, the tubes in the pod hovered off of the ground slightly and Eleven tensed up, hunching farther back into the pod. Keller slowly withdrew his hand and observed the tubes for a moment before they slowly floated back downwards. The fact that subject Eleven already had demonstrated some psychic ability was, in short, astounding. He would need to take this slow in order to avoid angering the girl. "Hello, Eleven. I am doctor Alexander Keller. Would you like something to eat?" Eleven relaxed slightly, though did not respond well to the question. She relentlessly stared at Keller. The mix of amnesiac drugs and the serum itself never boded well for the technical skills of the subject and in this case it couldn't be any more correct. Keller crouched down, getting on her level, while unfurling his coat from around his arm. He then held it out to her, doing his best to look somewhat friendly. To Keller's surprise, the jacket floated off of his arm and made it's way over to Eleven. The girl was visibly cold and as such reached out gingerly to secure the lab coat around her skinny frame. After this endevour Eleven actually stood, peering around the room before staring back at Keller. Keller moved to the side as Eleven cautiously stepped out from the pod, the lab coat hanging loosely around her shoulders. One of the guards moved forward, raising his rifle towards Eleven. Keller glared so hard at the guard he was worried he might pop a blood vessel. Eleven tilted her head slightly, having no notion of what a gun could do. The guard yelped as the gun simply floated out of his hands and headed towards Eleven. Keller raised a hand towards the guard and the guardsman stopped in his tracks. The second, more sensible guardsman held his ground but passively moved his finger to the trigger of his own rifle.

Eleven looked towards Keller, then towards the assault rifle. The rifle itself was sleek, modern, and had a rather large Umbrella logo on the stock. Eleven, seemingly satisfied, levitated the rifle back towards the guard, who carefully retrieved his weapon. Keller made a mental note to demerit the poor guard when he was done here. Subject Eleven, now more attuned to her surroundings, began exploring the other parts of the small holding cell area. Keller silently motioned for the guards to leave the room, which he later regretted. As the doors hissed closed, Eleven instantly turned her head to the foreign noise, walking gingerly towards the large, white doors. Keller moved to intercept, cursing silently to himself as he grabbed the collar of his shirt and spoke into a small microphone, "Code 23-B, authorization four." Eleven, on the other hand, was attempting to figure out how the door worked. This would most likely not end well, Keller thought to himself as his mind raced. If the subject had even a fraction of the telekinetic power Keller assumed she had, she would easily be able to have free roam of the facility.

To Keller's horror, the doors opened with a metallic grunt. Eleven paused as the sight of a dozen armored men pointed guns at her. The highly trained containment teams typically used by a facility of this size were usually drawn from veteran members of the field teams who tended to run field operations daily, something that more then qualified them for any sort of combat role. Before giving Eleven time to digest the situation, the lead member of the containment unit fired his weapon towards Eleven's shoulder. The small needle filled with a liquid that could probably knock out an elephant soared towards Eleven before abruptly stopped just before embedding itself into her shoulder. Eleven blinked twice, first at the containment squad leader, then at the needle. The other members of the unit braced themselves. Eleven lifted the needle up to her face, inspecting it curiously. To Keller's surprise, however, eleven poked the end of the needle into her shoulder and promptly fell backwards, the sedative kicking in almost instantly. A few members of the containment squad stole quick glances towards one another before looking down at Eleven.

Keller would have found it absolutely hilarious if it wasn't so pathetic. He was the first one to recover from the somewhat comical moment, and motioned to the squad while coughing into his hand lightly. "Get her into containment. If she wakes and no one tells me you'll be thrown topside. Understood?" The containment unit moved to pick Eleven up, the few who stayed behind saluted Keller briskly and moved to escort their comrades down into the containment cells. Keller followed behind, before being interrupted by Corvil's shrilly voice. "Did you see that? She displayed telekinetic abilities minutes after waking! This is wonderful!" Keller had no patience for the short man's rambling, and turned his head slightly to regard him while marching down the long corridor towards his office. "Calm down. We don't even know if the containment unit will hold her. You get me my funding and i'll get you a working Genesis agent." Corvil nodded, seemingly embarrassed. He then turned down another path and left Keller to his thoughts.

This could be a rather large problem. Keller had only heard stories of what happened with the South America facility. The facility in question had been looking into the Genesis project as well and had apparently had a rather large success in the form of a batch of psychic individuals. However, according to the class six report, the entire facility was utterly destroyed and most of the personnel slaughtered by the distraught psychics. Kill teams were dispatched, however they were not successful in detaining the subjects. Thus, not only did Keller's job hold a large profit value, it was also imperative that the same thing did not happen to this facility. Keller certainly didn't expect that to happen while he was here, however he did have to sit down and think about how to handle Eleven effectively. Blood reports would need to be updated, testing would need to begin, and perhaps most importantly, Keller would need to earn Eleven's trust.

Keller sat down in his office chair, yawning silently. Today had certainly been interesting and promising. If the facility could produce a Genesis agent so soon, the investors would no doubt attempt to drown Keller in money. He shut down his laptop and smiled lightly to himself as he made his way to his bedroom, whistling happily. Things were starting to look up for the North American based facility, finally.


	2. Chapter 2

A loud thud woke Dr. Alexander Keller from his slumber. Rolling on his side as quietly as he could, Keller peered into the darkness of his housing cell. A soft rumbling could be heard as a shadowy figure kneeled down in front of Keller's closet, evidently looking for something. Keller squinted, unable to make out the shape in the darkness. He adjusted himself slightly on his bed, a small trickle of fear probing it's way into his mind.

"Hello?"

No response.

Keller was a paranoid man. The very nature of the Umbrella Corporation involved backstabs and betrayal. A veteran and avid follower of Umbrella inner-politics, Keller assumed this day would come eventually. Keller stole a quick glance towards his desk, located just in the next room. He kept a vintage Colt .45 caliber pistol in the top drawer, for emergencies. Mostly he used it to scare new interns, but he supposed it would have to do in this situation. The figure by the closet fell to the ground with a large thud and did something Keller wasn't expecting.

It began crying.

Keller laid there for a moment, stunned. He was not easily surprised, but this was different. He sat up straight on his bed, reaching to grab his glasses which were located on his nightstand. Placing them on his head, he slowly stood up and peered towards the crying figure, unable to make out who it was just yet. He carefully tip-toed over to the nearest light switch which was located by the door. On his way there, however, he stumbled slightly and stubbed his toe on the small dining chair located in the middle of the room. Cursing rather loudly, Keller didn't have time to dodge as a large cluster of business shoes were flung in his direction en-masse. Pelted by the rather expensive shoes, Keller stumbled into the wall as he fumbled for the light switch, eventually finding it and flicking it upwards in an attempt to counter-attack his mysterious foe with the ever-so-deadly fluorescent ceiling light.

Light washed throughout the room and Keller quickly adjusted his glasses to finally identify his attacker. He paused for a second, looking for any sort of explanation as to how Subject 11 managed to get into his closet, let alone escape containment. The poor girl was dressed in about four layers of Keller's various lab-coats and was also attempting to wear three pairs of shoes on her feet. Keller assumed that the thud heard earlier was most likely the sound of Eleven tripping over herself in an effort to explore further into the closet. Much to Keller's amusement, eleven was also sporting a a stack of two baseball caps with the Umbrella logo emblazoned on the front.

Keller wasn't sure whether to laugh or call in the kill teams. The very fact eleven was out of containment scared the living hell out of Keller. Personnel were definitely going to be getting some demerits when this was over. Deciding not to push his luck, Keller slowly made his way over to his closet, where Eleven sat sniffling. Evidently when she tripped she had scraped her hands and had a small cut on one of her knees.

For half a second Keller was briefly reminded of his daughter. He frowned grimly as he pushed that thought out of his head. He held up on finger towards Eleven, though he assumed she had no idea what the gesture meant. Keller never got used to how relatively childlike Genesis agents could be during the initial serum process. He then turned, briskly making his way to the first aid kit located in his bathroom.

The initial stages of the Genesis project were undoubtedly the hardest phases to go through, both for the researchers and the subject. Researchers had to be extremely careful as to what they spoke about in the prescense of a Subject and the even the Subject at this point could suffer a variety of health complications, not to mention the fact they were literally blank slates. The problems with this could become endless.

Keller grabbed two band-aids from the kit and decided that would be good enough. He had no doubt that the incident yesterday had formulated into these events. It was rather simple, as he began to think about it. Keller had offered Eleven his lab coat and as such, Eleven sought out more clothing to satisfy her curiosity. Keller paused for a moment, briefly remembering the tranquilizer incident. If this whole situation was anything to go on, Keller theorized that Eleven had most likely tranquilized the entire guard staff on her way here based on what she learned from tranquilizing herself the previous day.

Keller quietly closed the first aid kit, placing it back while pinching the bridge of his nose. His superiors were not going to like this at all. Making his way back to where Eleven sat sniffling, he kneeled down next to her and held up one bandage in an attempt to distract her. The bandage promptly floated out of Keller's hand and towards Eleven's face.

The amount of psychic ability Eleven possessed was quite astounding to Keller. Many subjects at this point of the testing couldn't even walk, let alone escape containment. This wasn't exactly a good thing, all things considered. One wrong move and Eleven could probably destroy this entire wing of the facility.

Keller unwrapped the bandage, holding it up so Eleven could see. She copied Keller down to the smallest detail, even placing the wrapping of the band-aid next to the wrapper that Keller had nonchalantly thrown on the ground. Keller slowly moved the band-aid towards Eleven's cut, gauging her carefully.

Thankfully, Keller managed to secure the band-aid on the small wound. Eleven, continuing with her rather good mimicry, levitated her band-aid over to Keller's leg, placing it in the same spot. Keller offered a small smile towards the Subject and promptly stood as Eleven started removing the extra pairs of clothing from herself. Once more looking slightly normal, Eleven stood idly by the closet, observing the modest amount of clothing with some apparent interest.

Keller took this opportunity to put on his lab coat and a pair of shoes. He had a sneaking suspicion previously that the work day would start early and it turns out he had been correct. His room was now a mess, as his many pairs of shoes now littered the room. With a small sigh, Keller made his way over to Eleven and took her by the arm to go assess the damage she had done to the unsuspecting guard staff. Eleven followed behind cheerfully, distracted by one of the Umbrella Corporation hats. Keller noticed with a small sigh of relief that she was now only wearing one pair of shoes and the standard Subject robe. Keller debated removing the hats from her head but then decided against it. After all, it was probably a good idea to keep her as happy as possible until some of the implants were ready.

Keller's expression turned to one of an annoyed neighbor as he saw multiple researchers and containment team units strewn out across the containment area. Some of the containment unit scientists were slumped over their terminals rather comically, with most of the containment staff spread out on the floor with small syringes sticking out from various places. Keller would have laughed if the entire situation wasn't so demeaning. Judging from the look of the containment unit, Eleven had wanted to go explore and the containment team made the wrong move of trying to stop her. Keller rubbed his eyes for few seconds, glancing back at Eleven who was now lightly tapping one of the sleeping containment guards with her foot.

Keller theorized that the guards had probably tried to incapacitate Eleven by firing a tranquilizer at her. However, Eleven had most likely stopped the needle in mid-air and sent it back at the guard. How she managed to find enough needles to incapacitate the entire staff in that area was still a mystery, however. A cursory glance around Eleven's containment cell revealed the answer. Strewn out about the ground were the inner-working of the standard issue assault rifle given to most guards in the facility. From what Keller could tell, the entire weapon had been disassembled and placed into an orderly pile by the door. There was a small pile of the syringes next to the rifle, no doubt taken from the magazine.

Keller rubbed his eyes again. Keller made his way over to Eleven, snatching one of her hats and making his way back to the containment cell room. Eleven, distraught by the theft of her beloved hat, followed suit with a small whine. Keller tossed the hat into the containment pod and motioned for Eleven to follow suit. Eleven did so, ignoring the rifle near the doorway. Keller then moved towards the doorway, shuffling the broken rifle out of the room with a few sweeps of his foot. Closing the door behind himself, Keller quickly made his way to the containment pod controls. Entering his authorization code as quickly as he could, he then proceeded to shut the containment pod. A loud hiss dictated he was successful, and he made his way back to the cell room to ensure Eleven wasn't going berserk.

Thankfully, the evening's events had tired her out somewhat and she appeared to be drifting off into the blissful world of sleep, as had most of the containment labs staff. Keller left the room, satisfied that the entire situation was resolved. This facility would be in shambles without him.

"Sleep tight." Keller mumbled as he left the containment unit.

Keller decided to catch up on a few hours of sleep. If anything, this would allow the staff to dread his return when they eventually woke up. This would be a good thing. Keller didn't enjoy when his staff made mistakes and even less so when he had to inform his superior's about said mistakes. Demerits would be thrown around like candy and Keller's wrath would be swift and brutal in regards to this containment failure. Day two of this facility's Genesis project and already they had a security breach.

Keller sighed.


End file.
